Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Evolution is an upcoming American that will be the third incarnation of 's franchise. It is slated to premiere after the series finale of in Spring 2010. Plot The new animated series follows 16-year-old Ben Tennyson as his secret identity has been revealed to the world, making him an "international mega-star super hero", beloved by kids all over the world, but distrusted by many adults. Now with a new team on Omnitrix (most of them are Ben 10,000 (character)'s aliens) Ben will see action in places he has never been before. Some of his new aliens are: Heatblast - capable of manipulating fire. Ripjaws - can breathe underwater, swim @ high speeds, jaw that can chomp almost anything Cannonbolt - armored plates protect from recoil, and physical damage, can roll into a ball and rikochet off walls Upchuck - swallows stuff and spit out energy blasts Wildmutt- able to shoot quills as projectiles, run &jump @ high speed, improved human senses Stinkfly - can fly, shoot immobilizing jelly or poison, toxins Wildvine - seed bombs, regeneration, sleeping gas, plant power Ditto - can multiply as many times lodestar - magnetism controller Nanomech (unknown) Diamondhead - crystalline body, reflects all light/energy based attacks, can fashion weapons from body, summon crystals on anything, crystal shards for projectiles Ghostfreak - invisibility, intangibility, phase thru walls, sprout tentacles, move eye anywhere on body, levitate Benwolf - sonic waves, super strength and stamina Way Big - can grow up to 100 ft, increasing strength XLR8 - can run 500 mph Grey Matter - smartest aliens, slimy skin BenMummy - stretchable bandages, light but can survive in a coco, reshape body @ will EyeGuy - can shoot beams from eyes on body Fourarms - super strength, stamina, endurance Upgrade - can shoot a plasma beam, merge with technology and further enhancing them Viktor - can generate lightning & stick to metal surfaces Articguana - freeze breath Darkflame (unknown) Spykeback (unknown) can detach from body and use them as weapons, body is protection from physical contact Chromastone - can absorb energy and fire back @ source, harder crystal than Diamondhead Brainstorm - can generate lightning, super knowledge on levels of Grey Matter Nightmare (unknown) can enter dreams and cause nightmares Rubix Dude (unknown) detachable body and if pieces are detached can be regenerated automatically, super strength and endurance Jetray - can fly and swim @ sonic speed, fire lasers from eyes or tail Humongasaur - can grow up to 60 ft tall, super strength, stamina and durability Crypto (unknown) Eon (unkown) Spidermonkey - can stick to surfaces, shoot webs w/ tail Echo Echo - can create soundwaves Angelhands (unknown) can create mystical energy from hands Joker (unknown) circus freak that has same techniques as Joker from Batman, like laughing gas and joker cards Swampfire - regeneration, strength, can shoot fire, control plant life Big Chill - invisiblity but can't hide breath, phase thru & freezing w/e it goes thru, freezing vapor, levitation Drillbit (unknown) can dig @ high speeds Creeper (unknown) Goop - reshape, invinciblity, meltdown Alien X - power to warp time Spitter - spit acid/slime Earthshaker (unknown) can cause earthquakes Sh3llhead (unknown) great defense, and a hard head to bash enemies with Overflow (unknown) can manipulate water Buzz Shock (unkown) can conduct & absorb electricity Sandbox (unknown) regeneration, reshape into anything of any size Frostbite (unknown) ice powers Rockhard (unknown) high defense and strength, nothing can chip off his body Putty (unknown) another cool version of Goop Atomix (unknown) radiation energy, can survive on other planets and in space Blocker (unknown) can block/shield anything BenDactyl (unknown) prehistoric dino, can fly @ high speeds Overkill (unknown) a centaur of the dark ages, can ram hard Toepick (unknown) nasty gooey stuff are thrown by this dude RazrEdge (unknown) can pierce thru almost anything, travel @ high speed Muscleman (unknown) superhuman strength, every step causes a slight shake on the ground Mindmesser (unknown) Snakepit (unknown) Common Cold (unknown) can infect others by contact Teleporter (unknown) can warp anywhere of choice but the area has to be recognized before Information Sources www.ben10toys.net www.cartoonnetwork.com Category:Show